Flares
by amanda2887
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase are captured. Everything is not as it seems. Loyalties will be broken and they learn the most valuable lesson: Never Stop Running.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Focus**

A/N: Ok this takes place after You Posted what? Part one. Some things obviously changed. Leo still got a bionic arm, but let's just say part 2 of that episode never happened. I was loosely inspired a while back watching a movie. A few characters have been added in. I'm a little rusty, but I hope you'll read and any comments, suggestions, ideas are appreciated.

* * *

 _"Some day you will understand," She pulled a long strand of her long brown hair away from her eyes as the tears threatened to fall. "It has to be this way."'_

 _"No, don't go!"_

 _"I promise I'll be good." A young Adam pleaded as he squeezed tightly to Bree's hand. Chase refused to let go but was taken back by the anger in her voice._

 _"I said let go, Chase." Adam pulled his younger brother and sister away as even he was far too young to understand why she was leaving. Quickly, she handed the children toys to occupy their young minds as she began her final work. Chase was advanced for his age, in fact she often called him her little "smartie"; so naturally he was focused on what she was working on._

 _With one final look at Adam and Bree who was enticed by their toys, she headed for the door. Goodbyes were never meant to be said. She was confident that they were far too young to ever remember her. It would never be goodbye. It was just see you later, for now. Chase hurriedly tried to stop her as he pulled on her coat, "Please, don't go! I DON'T want you to go!" Chase sobbed._

 _"You'll be ok. All of you will." She leaned down and kissed Chase on the forehead. Her voice cracked and tears ran down her face as she whispered "I love you all. You're special, Chase. "_

"Chase! Chase, wake up!" Adam began to shake Chase trying to get their leader focused. It was so surreal, somehow their bionic secret had been made public knowledge. The government came to whisk them away from everything they had ever known-calling them a threat to society. They never gave them a proper goodbye with their family. Leo was probably the only real, true friend they had ever known and they didn't even get to say goodbye.

His mind was precise, and yet he was plagued by a dream, or a memory of some sort. But that's strange, it felt so real.

"This doesn't make any sense. " Fear was whisked away and replaced by an intense curiousity. He may be the younger brother, but he was their leader and right now Adam and Bree needed him. "I don't understand why they are keeping us together."

"Maybe was wrong, maybe we're ok here." Adam did his best to stay optimistic. It was in his nature to try to make the best out of a worst case scenerio.

"Where's Bree?" Chase questioned as he began to pace back and forth, Adam nervously following.

"I don't know. You were kind of out of it and they took her from some 'tests'. Whatever that meant. I wanted to go with her, but she told me I needed to stay with you. How's your head?"

"My what?" Confusion hit him like a ton of bricks. Nothing made any sense, the last thing he remembered was those guards placing the three of them into the van. As soon as he arrived at the facility, his head began to pound and weakness poured out of him. "I take it you're head still hurts? You know usually, it's a welcoming site but I'm worried about you. After all, you're no good to us unconscious. Bree, said it was probably the stress of today. I don't know. I'll be honest, Chase. I'm scared. And I'm supposed to be the one to protect the two of you."

"I know this is a far stretch, considering I'm asking you, but do you remember anything about when we were kids? I mean I know Mr. Davenport said he took us from Douglas. But do you remember a woman?" Chase walked over to where Adam was sitting and sat beside him,needing his siblings now more than ever.

Adam thought hard for a moment before shrugging "I'm sorry, Chase. I don't. Why? Is that why you're head hurt like it did because you had some kind of playback?"

Chase chuckled "You mean flashback? I don't know. It seemed real. You and Bree were there, but it was a woman I never seen before. She told us it had to be this way. But what I don't understand is why now? Why am I thinking of her now?" Just as Adam was about to answer he was interrupted by the sounds of approaching feet.

Agent Graham shuffled into the boys dormitory, slithering like a snake, Chase knew he could not be trusted. "Why are you here? Where's Bree?" Adam questioned.

"Relax boys, all is well. I've agreed to let you two stay together as we have temporarily disabled your bionics."

"You what?!" Chase fumed

"We have the top researcher examining things, but first things first; Chase, you and I need to have a little discussion."

If looks could kill, Graham would have been struck dead. Now more than ever, Adam wished he had his blast force. "NO! You took Bree and you can't have him too."

"Adam, I understand where you are coming from but Chase and I are just going for a little talk and Bree should be back by the time we return. I assure you both, everything is fine."

Chase rolled his eyes, but he didn't want to further Adam's worry. "I'll be back shortly. I promise."

As soon as Chase left, another boy was brought in. "So what's your story?" the young boy asked Adam.

* * *

Agent Graham ushered Chase into an interrogation room, handing him a glass of water. "Have a seat." Chase pulled the seat back and tried his best to recall what Mr. Davenport had taught them about interrogations.

"I'm sorry to inconvience you. I appreciate you agreeing to talk with me."

"Yeah well I agreed to go with you, I never agreed to talk."

"Very well."Graham pulled up a seat in front of Chase" I won't take up too much of your time then. We need your help."

"Why should I? You still haven't told me anything about my family. Not to mention, I have yet to see my sister for verification that she's ok. Besides you said so yourself, our bionics have been disabled."

"I knew there was a reason they called you the leader. I also know if I expect anything from you, you need something in return so here-"Graham handed Chase a tablet that showed Chase everyone's whereabouts. Everyone appeared and looked safe, but looks can be deceiving, right? Without his bionics, Chase felt useless.

"Why are we here? You have the wrong people!" Chase pounded his fists against the table, he was beyond frustrated "Krane is the one you want. We go on missions to save lives, meanwhile he's out to take lives. This is wrong."

"We've been informed of Krane but we have no way of knowing where he is. Krane is a powerhouse that needs to be stopped and we need you all for that job. Your bionics are only temporarily disabled. There are limitations but we will work with you all to make you the best soldiers. We have our best researcher on the case and when the time has come she will see you. But as of right now, you're on our side. "

"Oh and by keeping us prisoner is solving that problem? There is no safe with us trapped here. Our family needs us. Keeping us trapped here is just going to get people killed."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic! You said you're part of a team, understand this, you three are safe here. When the times, we will let you leave. But not until that time. Any questions? "

"You really expect us to help you? You took us away from our family? We have no obligations to you, and as far as your mission you want us to do, well you're going to have to find someone else. Our family will find us!" Chase got up and headed to the door awaiting the guard to walk him back to Adam. "You can go to hell."

As he watched the guard walk Chase back to the dormitory, Graham picked up the phone "It might be harder than we think. I'll work on my end, you work on yours."

As Chase was ushered back into the room, Adam embraced him as he feared he would never see him again. "Still no word on Bree?" Adam shrugged, hanging his head low. Chase grit his teeth, while Adam punched a wall. "What if we never see her again?"

"See who?" a young boy asked. "Oh, I'm Bob, by the way."

"How long have you been here?" Chase questioned as Adam placed his hand on Bob's shoulder.

"Oh I just got here a few minutes ago-"

"No, I mean how long have you been at this facility? Why are they keeping you?"

"I don't really remember. Oh great, it's almost dinner time!"

Right on time, the door opened for them to attend dinner. "This sucks." Adam muttered to Chase.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

The boys were ecstatic when they saw Bree in the small cafeteria eating. They rushed over to her side. "Bree! You're ok."

Both boys embraced her tightly, Chase examining her over to check for any signs of abuse. She didn't respond immediately, she just allowed both her brothers to comfort her. Her lip trembled with fear and her hands shook at her sides, but what scared him the most was the fact that her eyes revealed pure and absolute terror.

"I promise I'm fine, but things are not what they appear to be. It's not safe here, but it's not safe out there, either."

"Bree, what do you mean? What did they do to you?" Chase questioned, Bree was always the speed talked. Meanwhile, he had 1,000 questions and at this rate and stares from guards he would be lucky if he even got one answered.

"It doesn't matter. Just keep your eyes open and your ears. Right now, we need to keep distance from each other."

"No, we have to stick together." Adam replied strongly.

"Adam, we can't. I asked them to let me see you both, but I guess this is as good as it's going to get. I love you, both. I'm trying to work on a way to get our bionics back., but it's hard. When the time comes though, you have to leave! Don't argue, please." Her neck tensed as she watched the other guards staring at the trio.

"We'll find a way out of this, I promise." Chase sighed deeply as he tried to comfort his sister.

"You both will. Chase, you're smart with or without your bionics. Adam, you may not have the strength you had before but you're still the strongest guy I know. But I can't risk you both. I know we said we'd always stick together but you two have to save yourselves, especially you, Chase."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry I have to go." Bree hurriedly kissed both boys cheeks as she allowed the guards to usher her away. Tears welled up in his own eyes as they found a seat near Bob and another young boy. Neither Adam nor Chase had an appetite after their encounter with Bree.

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Leo whined as he propped himself on the couch. "They don't deserve this. We have to do something!" Leo threw the game controller across the room.

"Hey! That almost hit me!"Douglas made himself a seat next to Leo. When the agents came to take the trio away, Leo and Douglas quickly escaped. Poor Leo had a close call with Krane and his soldier, and Douglas was forced to give him bionics. "I did it for them, you know. I knew they would have worried about you losing an arm and they probably would have felt guilty, so I did the next best thing and saved it."

"We should've stayed. We could have done something."Leo responded the only way he knew how. He was so angry about what had happened but he was also in such denial. It just felt like a bad dream.

"There's anothing we could have done, Leo. Their GPS have been disabled as the rest of their bionics have too. There is no way to get in contact with them."

"So we're just going to give up?" Leo had never hurt so badly. His arm being crushed was nowhere near the pain he felt with his siblings being ripped away.

"Of course not, Leo. Donald and Douglas are working nonstop at finding them." Tasha sadly spoke to her son. She never expected to love those kids like she did, but they were her family. Regardless if they saw her as their step-mother or just an aunt. They were now her family.

"Yeah, and I know them. They are resourceful, with or without bionics. They will find their way home." Douglas glared at Donald. "Ok, well two of them will. Listen, I'm just as scared for them but with Krane getting so close to the two of you today. Finding the kids isn't the only thing we have to worry about."

Frustrated Leo ran down to the lab, as he walked around his focus managed upon Douglas' phone which was now chiming like crazy.

"Hey Douglas-" Leo began to call for Douglas when he glanced at the screen and read a text message that shook terror in him.

" _ **Douglas, I need your help with the kids**_."

 **Ok? Comments?**

 **Recap: Adam, Bree and Chase were taken away. Right now, only Bree has been separated from the boys. Bob has been introduced. I might be introducing Spin as well (maybe). They will escape but then again Bree did say it isn't safe out there so we may get more of a grasp on why she said that? Hmm Leo finding Douglas' text-Is Douglas still bordering Evil or is he good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Flaw In Our Code**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed last chapter. Thanks for I hope you continue to read.**

* * *

Leo grasped the phone firmly as he stared deeply at the phone. _Who was texting Douglas?_ What did that person mean by needing help with the kids? Puzzled by the new discovery, Leo struggled with how to approach the subject with Douglas. Racing over to his Mission Specialist desk, Leo worked his hardest to trace whoever sent the message. He threw his head down as it was absolutely hopeless.

"You ok? Arm's not bothering you, is it? I can take a look if you need-"

"Do you really care what happens to them?" Leo suddenly interrupted, Douglas turned to face Leo appalled that he was even being asked such a question.

"Of course, I do." Douglas gazed over at their capsules. "Yes, I screwed up in the past with them, but I want them home just as much as you do. I messed up before and there's nothing more I'd want then to build a relationship with them. Donald raised them, so if all I get from them is to be their "fun" uncle, then that's ok."

"I'm just worried-"

"I know. We all are. But trust me Leo, I have changed."

"What about their mom? I mean was there, I mean well you know what I mean-" Leo stumbled to find the right words for the confusion of the existence of his siblings.

"Yes, they had a mom. Her name was Sarah. She was a few years older, but she was incredibly brilliant."

"So what happened to her?"

"I'm not really sure. She just disappeared one day." Douglas plopped himself down into the chair as he worked on trying to hack into Government's system.

"You really think that's going to work? That'll just get us thrown into jail faster." Douglas rolled his eyes " So, she just disappeared and you didn't bat an eye?"

"No, she left a note. Listen, these were rough times. Donald had found out what about the kids, threatened to call the police on me. She had her own issues going on with work. Things were just a mess. "

"Gee, I wonder why. Testing on children is kind of frowned upon." Leo smarted back.

"Ha Ha." Douglas mocked "I guess when he met the kids he changed his mind, because he realized what could happen to them. But I couldn't take the risk, she was gone, the kids were gone. So I did what I had to do-I faked my own death."

"This Sarah...was she-"

"Evil like me? It's ok, I know you're thinking about it. Of course, we had different ideas for their future. She was very in touch with her research, almost to the point that I swear she didn't see any harm in what we were doing. But she loved those kids."

"Yeah because nothing says 'I love you' then abandonment." Leo spoke with such disgust, that even he was unsure how much he could stomach from Douglas.

"Look, what's done is done. If I could change it, I would. But let's just focus now on getting them back. The quicker the better."

Leo struggled with whether or not to confront Douglas. Unfortunately, there was no way of knowing where they were at. He just prayed that he was doing the right thing.

"So when's the last time you talked to her?"

"Probably the same time Marcus started going to your school. She wanted me to get back with the kids, but she disagreed with my method."

"So she had no intentions of meeting them?"

"As far as I know, no. She didn't even seem to want to meet up for coffee. Can you believe that?" Douglas shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Actually, I can't. Since apparently, she needs your help with the 'kids' " Anguished Leo threw Douglas' cell phone at him. "By the way, your phone buzzed. You say you changed, but yet you're working with the one who took them."

Douglas was stunned at Leo's revelation, he stared at the message. "Leo, I didn't know anything about this. I swear. But if she has them, I don't think they are in danger. This doesn't really make any sense. I promise we will get them back."

As Douglas worked on tracing back the message, he sent a reply even showing Leo the reply in good faith that he was on their side.

"I got it! Look the governement is breathing down Don's neck and if I tell him they'll just-"

"If you think I'm going to just stay back then you obviously don't know me. They aren't just my family, they are my best friends. I'm going with you."

"Leo, this is dangerous."

"Well danger is my middle name, because I'm going." Douglas shook his head but knew it was a lost cause, and arguiing was just wasting time so he agreed to let Leo go.

"Please don't make me regret this. Don will kill me."

* * *

Chase threw the small stress ball up and down repeatedly as he awaited Adam's return.

Bob and a young boy named Spin continued to talk as they too waited for Adam to return from his "training" session. Just as Chase was about to race up from his cot, Adam was pushed forward into the room.

"Adam, are you ok?" Chase immediately questioned.

"Chase, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

"All I'm trying to say is Bree's right. These people can not be trusted. We have to start working on a way out."

"I miss home." Adam replied sadly.

"So what was this training like?" Chase questioned as he watched Adam lay down on his bed.

Throwing his younger brother a 'leave it alone' look, Adam continued to ignore Chase.

"That bad?"

Adam sat up and sighed deeply "All your worst fears are laid out in front of you. But the worst part is, there's nothing you can do but watch yourself fail." Adam couldn't bring himself to look at Chase as he had just been under a stimulation where Bree and Chase both died and he was helpless to save them. "You don't get it Chase. We're not getting out of here." Adam spoke somberly as he looked at Chase, he was so used to being the strong one but he couldn't help but allow the tears to seep through as he thought about how damaged their life was right now.

Spin and Bob couldn't help but eavesdrop as they watched Adam's demeanor change as he entered the room. "That's what they want you to think. There's a way out, it's just we've never been able to figure out how exactly." Spin tried to explain but was at a loss for words as he faced the boys. "It's you three that she's after anyway."

"I don't really think the world cares that you guys have bionics. I mean if you told me right now that Superman or any of the Avengers were real, I'd be excited."

Spin rolled his eyes "I think what Bob is trying to say is, you have what other people don't have and that scares people. They want to learn how to control you, because they see you as a threat. "

"What did you mean when you said 'it's you three she's after'? I mean you and Bob have bionics of some sort yourself. So we're not the only ones out there."

"But you're the original three. We were just a means to an end. An answer but not the solution. Whatever she wants exactly it isn't coming from us, but it was inspired by you three."

"I get it now. Bob has strength like me, Spin has Bree's wit and hey look he's also, tiny like you Chase."Adam teased looking from Spin to Chase.

Chase scoffed at Adam's remark "Good to see that you're still you."

"So you guys never tried to escape?"

"It wouldn't of mattered. They found you, didn't they?" Spin Replied

"Yeah because somebody posted on the internet." Chase confirmed.

"No! That's not true." Spin practically shouted. "She's building her own army. Look I don't know all the details, but I overheard her saying when you three were brought in that nothing was to happen to you three. But then I don't know she made it also sound like something was wrong." Spin stammered as he tried to explain. "She said something about a cure and that this Krane guy had the power to wipe us all out."

"So we're going to die?" Adam exclaimed, confusion mixed in as he stared at all three boys.

"Wait, does that mean us too?" Bob frantically cried.

"No Bob, I don't think. I don't know." Chase took his hands to his face trying to cover the worry that was now aging him. "I don't think we have to worry so much about her. I mean she's the brains, but Agent Graham is who you need to focus on. He has his own agenda. Sometimes I'm not sure which one is worse."

"Ok so obviously there's something in us that they want. What if there's a flaw in our code? I mean whoever is in control knows more then what that video ever revealed. We have to start working on a way out-"

"What about Bree? We can't leave her." Adam strongly announced. He may have failed Chase and Bree in his stimulation but he wasn't going to let them down again.

"You're right. Listen, we just have to formulate a plan. I know you two are just as scared and you don't have to come with us, but I know we can make it."

"But we don't have training like you guys. Graham, even said we wouldn't last one day out there."

"Yeah you can. You got Hustle, Muscle, and Flash Glue." Chase rolled his eyes as Adam explained their roles.

"I thought they disabled your bionics." Bob questioned as he tried to understand how an escape was even possible.

"You're right. Adam, you remember Perry's niece?"

"That tiny girl that pulled all that stuff over you and Bree?"

"I learned a few tricks from her. Next time, we're in the cafeteria. I need you to distract the guards and I'll slip out the keycard from one of them. We'll rescue Bree and we'll need you two to cause a distraction and once we've got Bree, we'll work on getting out. All of us."

" You really think this can work?" Bob asked innocently.

"Without my bionics, there's no way for me to hack into any system. I hate this. I hate not knowing how to fix this. But it's the best I got right now. It could work."

Just as they were about to discuss further details on how they were execute their escape, Graham came in discussing it was time for Chase's training.

"Good luck, bro." Adam placed an encouraging hand on Chase's shoulder as he was ushered out.

* * *

 _Bree screamed as she clutched her head tightly. "It hurts." Tears began to fall as she laid in bed, the pain was almost unbearable. "Why are you doing this to us?"_

 _"I'm not trying to hurt you. Far from it, I'm trying to save your life."_

 _"This doesn't make any sense. Why are you separating me from them? What do you mean save my life?" Bree watched her intently as the woman began to type on her laptop._

 _"Did you recently destroy your chip? Because this is not the original. Bree, what did you do?"_

 _"Why do you care? You're just going to kill us anyway." Bree pulled her knees to her chest "I'm sure whatever you want us for anyway, can't be good."_

 _"Bree, I do care. Because I'm the one who created that chip." Debating on whether or not to continue, she decided if she was going to earn Bree's trust she would best start with the truth. "Bree, I'm your mother. My name is Sarah, and I know this is alot to take in-"_

 _"No! Douglas would have mentioned you. We were small but I'm sure I would have had some kind of memory of you and I don't! You're just trying to mess with our heads."_

 _"You're wrong, Bree. You have no memory of me because I made it that way. You're in so much pain right now because we believe when Douglas redesigned his Triton App that Krane implanted some sort of virus. Your chip is a replicate so it's easier to succomb to damage. As long as Krane is out there, you three are not safe. "_

 _"We're not safe here. Mr. Davenport has safe houses for us and his cyber security would keep us safe. The only reason it didn't last time was because Chase let the security wall down."_

 _"I agree. Donald would do his best at keeping you three safe. It's in fact why I gave him the information on you three to begin with. Douglas had horrible plans for you children, and I loved you three enough to let you go-"_

 _"No. You did it to save your own skin. Don't get that confused." Bree voice stung with bitterness._

 _"Fair enough. I was selfish when I said goodbye. And I'm not asking for forgiveness. When I created bionics, I made the mistake of getting too close. You were children and I misused you. It wasn't fair and I made a horrible mistake." She took a seat beside Bree as she watched Bree continuing to hold her head. "_ _Krane had a brother, his name was Deckard. Douglas wasn't the only one who faked his death. Deckard threatened to go to the police and I knew what they would do to you and your brothers. So I did what I had to do-"_

 _"You killed him?" Bree stood dumbfounded as she took in what she was saying._

 _"It appeared as an accident . But yes, I did. I couldn't take the chance as Douglas had already warned that Donnie had found out about you three. So I inevitably erased myself from your memories. I explained how important it was to keep you all safe and how I wanted you raised for good, not evil purposes. I knew he would protect you. "_

 _"Considering you had us stolen, it's pretty hard for Mr. Davenport to back up your story since he's not here."_

 _"Donald was young himself when he took you three in. He had no idea what he was doing but look at how you've all turned out. I couldn't be prouder-"She began to slide her hand down Bree's cheek when Bree smacked it away._

 _"Don't!" Bree began to breathe heavily as the virus continued to work through her. "Why would Krane work with Douglas?"_

 _"Douglas knew nothing of Krane. I had been keeping tabs on Douglas and I tried to reach out to him when I found how he had Marcus in your school."_

 _"You knew about Marcus?"_

 _"Douglas always prided himself with knowing that he figured how to make an android with bionic capabilities. I assumed after I left and you three were taken away that Douglas was in a dark place. I was livid when I found out he was working with Krane but I couldn't risk telling Douglas anthing yet until I figured it out myself. I'm shocked that Krane never mentioned anything to him. Of course the Davenport brothers love their money but Douglas wouldn't be desperate enough to put himself in that kind of danger."_

 _"Why are you keeping me from Adam and Chase though? "_

 _"I have to keep them in line." Bree scoffed. Once more they were still being used. "They can't see you like this. The virus has expanded because your chip is different. In time, the virus will take effect in them as well. But right now I deactivated your bionics because it's what best. I've been working on androids and a few bionics on myself but the encryption is different. I can't seem to get it right like before. And we will need an army against Krane."_

 _"Can I see them? Please, they would cooperate better with you if they knew for sure I was ok?"_

 _"When you're stabilized enough, I will allow it only when you are well enough-"_

 _" So what does this virus do?_

 _"It attacks the body instantly. It's deadly."_

 _"Ok so how would he get that kind of information?"_

 _Sarah looked at her daughter. " I have no idea, but I'm doing everything I can. Bree, I will fix this." The resemblance was uncanny, she was so smart and so beautiful. How in the world could she tell her daughter that she was the one who created the virus? She's the reason, Krane is after them. As Sarah left Bree's room, she whispered to Bree's Doctor about keeping her comfortable. As she walked down the hall in preparation for Adam's stimulation, she began to type on her phone a simple text to Douglas. He had no reason to trust her, but he knew Krane. He had worked with her with the kids bionics. Douglas knew the art of being subtle and how to keep a secret, maybe she was in way over her hand. Maybe for once in her life she was doing the right thing._

 **Ok so there's Chapter 2...The ending was a flashback to when Bree got to see Adam and Chase. Any thoughts or ideas are always appreciated? Of course someone will die in the story. Next Chapter, Chase's stimulation. The boys encounter their mother And a plan is set in motion. Review please...it keeps me writing and it also lets me know people actually read this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unsteady

A/N: Ok recap: Like the episode where they got the Doomsday Virus, they are inflicted with it. My reasoning behind it-when Douglas left Krane's side, Krane had still had Douglas' research so he was able to add the virus to their Triton App. Douglas is on the good side as of right now. In this story, I gave them a mother. She's not necessarily evil, but she's no saint. Graham is just like he is on the show, only concerned about his own fame and fortune. But he'll play a bigger role in this story. So far it seems Bree is affected worst because of the fact that she damaged her original chip. That's not to say though that the others haven't been affected. Read on because I have some questions at the end. I'll be honest, I'm not really proud of this chapter. But reviews are appreciated especially with any ideas or suggestions.

* * *

Straightening her lab coat, Sarah entered the control room appalled at the lack of progress made by her staff. Any progess made was only a temporary fix, they still had no cure whatsoever.

"Test subject is no longer viable." Another Agent whispered to Sarah as she continued to type on her tablet. "What do you suggest?" Sarah watched as one of the agents carried the poor dog away. Of course, that being another reason that they were back to the drawing board.

"How were Adam's vitals earlier?" She couldn't begin to process another loss. The kids, _her kids_ , could not afford for her to fail.

"I still think we should break up those boys. Keeping them together is going to interfere-"

"Listen Graham, I think you keep forgetting who's in charge. I am. Those boys stay together. Do you understand me?" Graham was not one to take orders, but all things considering he had no other choice in the matter. For him, those kids were his big break. The kids could very possibly help him obtain fame and fortune. If not, he could always work his way to their secrets and sell to the highest bidder. Who wouldn't want to bank on super powers? However, for right now his job was bionic babysitter. Graham nodded as he pulled up Adam's vitals on his tablet. "As I was saying, how did Adam do earlier?"

"It seemed he struggled with what you called glitches, he excelled in the beginning and towards the end I'm not quite sure what happened. We believe the stimulation may have tired him considering his bionics have recently been disabled and were only turned on for the stimulation."

Groaning in defeat "But did he complete the stimulation?"

"No, it was too much for him. His blood pressure was increasing and he was becoming tachycardic. For everything we know about him, it was painfully clear the virus is starting to reach his chip.

"We're wasting our time. We are in no way near a resolve. This isn't just about those kids, Graham." Sarah frowned, as she pulled a small wallet size photo out of her lab coat discreetly looking at the photo of her and her small bionic children. Tracing her thumb over their faces, she put the photo back in her coat focused once more on her work. "I'm not one for dramatics but Krane has the power to destroy everything we know and I prefer to keep my mind intact."

"What do you suggest?" Graham's interest was piqued "Maybe if we keep working with Bob and Spin-"

Scoffing at his suggestion, she began to type on her phone "A guard dog would be more sufficient then Bob and Spin is far too young and still too little. I'll give Spin more credit, but those two are definitely nowhere near ready for any kind of testing or combat. No-" she began tapping her pen, a nervous habit she picked up when she was stressed "Chase is our key. He will do whatever is necessary for his brother and sister, which includes trusting us. The boy is a genius with more achievements than one could dream of. I assure you, Chase is the one we need to focus on."

"Shall I go get him then?"

* * *

Chase was ushered into a dark room with a big glass window right in the center. There was no denying the glass was kept as a barrier to keep him at their hands and mercy.

"Chase, it's so good to finally meet you." Chase's heart stopped for a brief second. It was her. The woman from his dream, although it had to have been a memory as she was real. Confusion rushed over him as he tried to process that memory. She had once meant something to him, that was painfully obvious as he recalled the memory.

His throat constricted and suddenly it was like the words couldn't leave his mouth, the only thing he could possibly mutter was "It's you."

Shocked that somehow her memory device had failed, she shuffled her feet not wanting to meet eyes with her teenage son. "Can I have a brief moment?" Sarah asked of her fellow employees. As they took the hint, in that moment it was just her and Chase.

"So you remember me?"

"I must say, I don't know which one of you is worse. At least with Douglas, he came right out and told us what he wanted."

Softly smiling, he truly was his father's son. She tried to see if she could see some part of her in him, but the only thing that was clear to her was his tenacity. "I know you can't understand why I did what I did, and believe me you have every reason not to trust me. But Chase, I'm on your side."

Disgusted by her choice of words, Chase turned away from her thinking of the pain he saw in Bree's eyes earlier and how Adam was a shell of his liveliness when he was brought back. When Adam doesn't feel like insulting him or punching him, then something is clearly wrong. Before the Marcus and Douglas situation, Chase might have believed her but if anything life had hardened him. "That's quite funny. You are nothing to me and I will protect my family." Chase responded with such determination that at that moment he honestly wasn't sure if he was trying hard to convince her of that fact or himself.

"Which is exactly what I'm trying to do Chase! Krane is creating-"

Annoyed at her attempt to try to get in good with him, Chase instantly cut her off choosing to ignore whatever response she was going to concoct. "Adam and Bree have no recollection of you, and up until I got to this facility I had no memory of even knowing you. So please, tell me once more why I should trust someone who has the power to tamper with our memories?"

Adam would have been the easier one to talk to. Bree seemed like she was struggling with the news, but in her own terms she would eventually come around. Chase was resilient-hellbent on shutting himself off.

"I can't expect you to understand why I did what I did. And right now, I'm not even asking for forgiveness-"Just as Chase was about to mutter 'Good' she shushed him "But we have to work together. If not for your own sake, then think of your brother and sister."

"Why so you continue to hurt them? Maybe it's not physical pain, but you're doing something. I can tell."

"When Douglas kidnapped you, his Triton App was flawed. I'm making an assumption but I strongly believe Krane transferred a virus on your chips when Douglas finally walked away from Krane. It's affecting Bree differently because it's not her original chip-"Chase tensed up as he listened to her discuss Bree's condition. "Chase, I'm not asking for much. I'm just asking for you to work with me. I know your head has been hurting since you've got here. It's a side effect from the virus."

It was too risky. Leo once warned Chase that he may have book smarts but the three of them were far too trusting, they lacked in the street smarts. They trusted Marcus and look where it led them. Slowly, Douglas was earning their trust. Although, the thought continued to plague his mind as to whether or not Douglas would someday return to his evil ways. No, he couldn't let her in.

"I am a genius. And I'm smart enough to know that I can't trust you."

Sarah wanted to bang her head against the wall, he was infuriating. She knew that she only had her self to blame, but Chase was being a petulant brat. He was going to end up getting them all killed because he refused to let his guard down. She walked away to her console. She really hated seeing them in such pain, but she had to get them combat ready. Marcus was incredibly smart, but they struggled against him. How in the world where they going to face Krane's army? She had heard about a recent attack against the Pentagon where equipment was stolen. The description sounded alot like bionics and with that there would be no way the public would allow her children to run free when supposively 'bionics' were considered the threat. If Graham even knew of her relation with the children, then he definitely would have her reassigned and off the case and who even knows what would happen to those kids?

"I assume Adam told you about his training. It's obvious that you have an amazing intellectual capacity. But did you ever wonder how you were able to break from the Triton App? " He observed her typing on her tablet and was stunned when suddenly his powers were back. "It wasn't a glitch, Chase. You were able to break free because your emotions were able to break thru that firewall. I'm not saying that it wouldn't have worked on Adam or Bree, but you were always gifted. You were the youngest, by the time we got to you we knew how to upgrade."

Chase felt like it was another repetitive speech of them trying to lure them on whatever side they were on. Once more, he was just another piece in their game. "I've heard this before and whatever you want I'm not going to betray my family."

"And you shouldn't. I can sense your hate for me, Chase. I understand it, I really do. But if you're going to fight against Krane, then first things first you need to learn how to fight yourself-"

Dumbfounded by her statement, Chase began to rub his temples. This must be what Adam meant about facing your fears.

"Let's begin" Chase had several electrodes placed on him. As he watched them leave the room, Chase was frustrated as he stared at the window where he watched his "mother" observing him like a Lab Rat.

 _Immediately Chase was placed back in Antartica, his family had abandoned him. They could only see him as useless, he understood siblings fought but he could only take so much from them. In the back of his mind, he thought of how it would be if he left them behind and joined Douglas. After all, Douglas understood. He was always in Mr. Davenport's shadow and he too had been bullied by his older brother. Chase tried to shrug that thought away, **they need you Chase.**_

 ** _It's some kind of mind trick, Chase. Don't fall for it. The world does need you, Adam and Bree still need you._**

 _"You're too weak to get yourself out of this mess." Spike teased "I say let them fend for themselves. After all, it's what they would do for you."_

 _"NO! They wouldn't."_

 _"Really? Y_ _ou can't even save yourself. How do you expect to get out of this?"_

"What's going on with him?" Graham questioned Sarah as she continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Typically we all have a fight or flight response, well Chase has a fight response. It's called the Commando App. It's different, but this just shows that it's his weakness."

"Oh, I've heard about that App. Why is it considered a weakness? I'd say let it takeover. That's what you need against Krane."

"It doesn't work like that."

 _Chase spit a glare at Spike, it was weird how in this vision he was looking directly at himself but it wasn't him: it was Spike. "You're just trying to hold me back. You're worried that I might finally get rid of you once and for all."_

 _Spike walks around Chase with a stride of confidence flowing over him. "None of them care. You really think Davenport is out searching for you when he could be facing jail time? Let's face it that man is all about himself and you three are the least of his worries. That woman behind that window." Chase watched her intently as Spike pointed her out "Well you can't bank money when the product is dead." Spike mocked. As he got behind Chase he whispered in his ear "You really are useless."_

 _Any other stimulation, Chase had been used to fighting the bad guys. But something was completely off about fighting himself._

 _"Pathetic Chase. All those times you allowed Trent to bully you, when you knew good and well that you had training that could take him out in an instant-"_

 _"I couldn't risk-"_

 _"It's not your bionics you were worried about, dumb ass! It's the fact that you actually like the dark side."_

 _As Chase was about to tackle Spike, he was quickly reminded of how it felt when he almost joined Douglas. Spike had no remorse, he hated that part of himself. That he could go on and hurt someone and not blink an eye. If there was anything he wanted more, it was to get rid of Spike._

 _"You're right. I did." Chase softly muttered. His emotions were running high, he was beyond tired and so conflicted. All he wanted was to be free: free from this prison and free from running. "I know what I have to do though."_

"Something is wrong. We need to stop this." Sarah shouted at her lead technologist.

"His vitals are stable. In fact, it's much stronger than the others."

"I have a bad feeling about this. I say we pull him out." She strongly ordered, however the rest of the staff was in awe as they watched the scene unfold.

"Just a few more minutes."

"I'm stronger than you think. And I'm done with you." Chase pulled his laser bow out and attacked Spike. Chase never took his eyes off of Spike, for once it felt so good to finally disengage the one he hated most.

Sarah was stunned as she watched Chase pass out.

"He's fine. But we will need to extract his chip to see what that just did" The men took Chase out of the room by a stretcher to the infirmary. Assuring Sarah that he would just need some temporary monitoring before he could head back to his room.

However, she knew exactly what he just did. It was her idea to give Chase the Commando app. Bree would need brothers to protect her, not that she couldn't fend for herself. But as children, Chase was the weaker one. The Commando App was meant to protect him, to keep him safe. The stimulation was designed to show your weaknesses, your fears. Adam feared not being able to protect his brother and sister, while Chase seemed to fear himself.

* * *

Chase groaned as he finally came to. His body felt incredibly weak and his head felt like it had been bashed in. Surprised that no one was around, he assumed it must have been late. Heading down the hall, he came across his mother talking to Graham. He remained as still as possible in hopes that he wouldn't get caught.

"Actually, you'll be glad to know that I'm one step closer. At least, it should buy us some more time."

"Yeah and after that stupid trick that kid pulled-" Rolling her eyes, she interrupting as she couldn't stand the thought of that vile of a man talk about her kids like that.

"I have word that there is a girl who was working with Krane who had the Commando App like Chase who escaped the Triton App. She escaped Krane and maybe if we find her we can find the others."

This was all getting too serious. First there was an attack on the Pentagon and now there was the possibility of bionics being involved. He definitely didn't want to get on the President's bad side. After all, these bionic kids were his responsibility. "Do you think we should alert the President?"

"Why alarm anyone when we have this under control? I have an army ready to fight-"

"Those androids? You said yourself that the problem is androids burn out too quick."

"They do. But if we're going to go up against Krane, we need soldiers. And Adam, Bree and Chase are nowhere near ready."

"What shall we do about the kids?"

"I told you I have a temporary fix, until we resolve a more permanent solution. They may not see it now, but what we are doing is completely necessary and anything that happens is sadly inevitable. "

"What about that girl who escaped Krane? What do we do if we find her?"

"Kill her and any other soldiers of Krane's."

Chase was stunned. She had absolutely no remorse. She wasn't trying to get close to them, she was working her own agenda. How did she know so much about Krane? And what did she mean inevitable? Nothing made sense in this prison, but Chase knew one thing for sure: He had to save himself and the others. Chase quietly escorted himself back into his room before they would come back to check on him.

"I know exactly what I have to do." Chase muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

 **Ok so like I said, not the best chapter. I was inspired by the scene in Insurgent when Tris fights herself. So in my mind, that's how I pictured that. Also, on a side note, I always questioned if Chase was trained in martial arts why did he never stand up for himself against Spike? (Recalling the episode where Leo mentioned bobbing for apples in the toilet because of Trent). So I do think that Chase in his own way may have his own inner struggle with light and darkness. (Or I could just be saying that because I have Star Wars on the brain) I was thinking back to a few episodes ago when Kate was introduced and Chase was curious about how to fix the Spike Problem. Speaking of Kate, I was curious about getting Chase a love interest, or at least someone he can bond with in regards to the commando app. Is that worth exploring or no? I apologize for the lack of the others in this chapter. Next chapter will include them. Review and tell me this isn't the worst thing you've ever read. Like I said any suggestions or ideas are appreciated. Thanks again for reading.**


	4. Ready Or Not

**A/N: Ahh this was slighly longer than expected just because I wasn't sure where to cut off. I'll be honest, I kind of forgot about this story and my direction from Writer's Block struck me hard. But I'm back on track. Yes, some of this will be out there. But I got sidetracked watching another show so I incorportated into this story. Here goes and please review...it actually encourages me to write more.**

* * *

Growing up, Leo was always fascinated with superheroes and all their special abilities. When his mother married Donald and they moved in, he was thrilled in discovering he now had siblings, but he was even more amazed when he found out that they were their own kind of superheroes. Douglas explained that Sarah had a few screws missing but he honestly didn't think the kids were in any danger as long as they were with her.

"I think you should just stay in the car." Douglas muttered knowing full well that this kid would be resilient and fight him in this decision.

Leo chuckled "Two is better than one, right? I can help. My arm can throw some kind of distraction." Leo looked from a distance at the warehouse contemplating how he and Douglas could pull off this rescue. "This place is huge, there is way too much ground to cover. You need me."

Douglas scoffed at his step nephew "Yeah I need you to not get killed. There are guards everywhere, they see you throw a fireball and you'll be the next one locked up. I need this to be a rescue of three not four." Douglas admired the kid for his courage, but this was even too much for himself to handle. "Besides she's expecting me, not you. If she sees you, she might freak and who knows what could happen. Just leave it alone, Leo."

"This isn't fair. For all the good they've done and they get locked up like criminals, like science experiments!" Hanging his head down, he glanced at his phone of a picture of his siblings. "It's just not right" Leo spoke as he brushed the lone tear away.

"I know that Leo. Listen, I just need to talk to her-"

Raising his voice, Leo prided himself with his street smarts. "Yeah, speaking of-how do we even know we actually trust her? This could be a trap. I mean I remember they trusted Marcus, and I saw that coming!"

Shaking his head, he knew Leo actually did have a point. "I told you I was shocked when she abandoned them. We had disagreements on how to raise the kids, but she was very protective of them. " Douglas thought back to happier times, she was that one girl who could make him change. She was the one who made him see these kids as kids and not experiments " Believe it or not, there were moments when we were all content and practically like a regular family. When I used the Triton App on the kids and it failed, Krane made it his mission to destroy those kids. I'm not saying this is what happened, but when he nearly killed me the first time, he muttered something about how we destroyed his family and how was going to destroy mine."

"Destroyed his family? What? How?" Leo was puzzled with questions. Of course Douglas was perfect for omitting vital information. "You didn't care to mention this till now?"

"Hello! Considering Krane was crushing my airway, I'm sorry that I didn't fully grasp what he was saying as I slipped out of consciousness." Douglas replied sarcastically.

"So did you ever figure out what happened? "

"Not really. Krane did have a brother though." Leo shook his head

"You know for such a genius, you're not really the brightest. You even said it yourself! When the Triton App failed, he wanted to destroy them..."Leo tried playing all these scenarios thru his head. I mean if Krane had S1, who is to say he didn't have an entire army? Obviously, he perfected the Triton App so why was he still hellbent on killing Adam, Bree and Chase? Unless..." What if it's her he's after?" Leo expressed in such amazement it was almost like he had solved the puzzle on Wheel of Fortune.

"He never mentioned her"

Staring out with his mouth dropped, Leo was shocked that Douglas could be so oblivious "If she loved Adam, Bree and Chase, she wouldn't have left unless she had to, right?" Douglas shrugged, he guess she wouldn't. Then again, she always kind of did what she wanted. Strangely, at times the kids would remind him of that, especially when Bree destroyed her chip or when Chase took off to prove himself. "I'm thinking something must have happened between her and his brother."

For the first time, the wheels started to turn in Douglas' mind. Things were starting to make sense: Krane had advance knowledge of bionics. When they talked about the Triton App, Krane had once mentioned he had his mission, his own score to grind using those kids. Douglas never thought much about it because they were the bad guys, it's what they do. Thankfully, he came to his senses, but if didn't rescue those kids then they would all be doomed as there was no telling what else Krane was capable of doing.

"We have to be smart about this. All I'm asking for is an hour, Leo. If I haven't come back by then, then I need you to create some kind of distraction." He handed Leo a com set "And for the love of God, don't do anything stupid." Douglas nodded his head to the backseat where they took some of the weapons left back home.

"Relax, I'll play it cool...In case you haven't noticed, I'm an expert at playing it cool. I once convinced my-"

"Ok I get it. Although, I wouldn't necessarily call you an expert." Douglas opened the car door, taking in a deep breath. Glancing one last time at Leo before heading towards the warehouse he quietly muttered "This has to work."

Leo could sense from Douglas' voice that he was nervous. He also knew that Douglas giving him the mission to hack into their systems was a useless attempt to get him away from the rescue. As he began to type encryptions on the laptop, he wondered if Big D got the hologram message he left for him. While Douglas gathered supplies, Leo made a quick hologram video explaining what they knew about Adam, Bree, and Chase. Gazing at his phone he saw once more that they were out of signal range, what kind of place puts you out of cell range? He could only hope and pray that Big D would get the message.

* * *

The pain still rocked his body, his vision was still blurry. As he rested, he began to work on an escape plan. He recalled a movie that they once watched around Christmas time where a boy was left alone on Christmas and had to fight off the criminals. It wasn't that he wasn't fond of the movie, it just wasn't realistic. I mean some of the stuff the kid did, should have left those guys knocked down with no getting back up. But I guess that's Hollywood. Maybe without his bionics he wasn't the smartest, but he still had enough sense to know what needed to be done. And there was no way in hell he was going to have Krane's virus take him out (if she was even telling the truth).

"Get up!" A guard ordered Chase as he came into the room. Chase rolled his eyes, they still didn't get it.

"Let me guess, another round? Oh who am I kidding, you don't have a brain of your own." Chase got up on his feet and allowed the guard to usher him out of the room "Get your hands off of me" Anger filled his voice as the guard shoved him forward, it was mind boggling how these stupid guards didn't comprehend the danger they were in.

Observing the guard's uniform, Chase knew instantly that the guard's badge would give him access, or at least access out of the building. Mr. Davenport could figure out what to do if they could just find an escape. Even with the martial art skills they were taught, it would be careless to try anything yet. Bionics or not, strength comes in numbers and Chase couldn't do this without Adam, Spin, and Bob. Not to mention, there was no way in hell he was leaving this place without Bree.

When they finally arrived, Chase was relieved that they had brought him back to his room.

Adam was laying on the cot throwing one of those small stress balls up in the air when he immediately stopped as they pushed Chase into the room.

"Dude, you're ok?!" Adam began scanning over Chase, trying to see if there were any visible bruises. "You were gone so long, I started to w-"

"I'm ok, Adam. I promise." Spin and Bob walked over to the pair in hopes of hearing Chase's version of his stimulation.

"So what happened?" Spin abruptly questioned.

"Spike's gone. Or at least i think he is. I don't really know." Adam stood bewildered.

Chase could see the confusion written on Adam's face. "No offense Chase but there was a reason you were given the commando app." Adam laughed

"Would you for two seconds get serious?" Adam stood with his back against the wall, there was a reason Chase was the mission leader. It wasn't because he was the smartest. It was because he was the flash glue, he held them together.

"Ok fine. It was a joke anyway, I mean yes could probably take out everyone in the warehouse but whatever "Adam patted Chase on the shoulder. "So anyway,did you find out anything?"

"Hmm how about a lifetime of therapy if we ever get out of here? Remember how I told you when we got here, I was having visions of this woman? Well she's real and the worse thing is, it's our own mother who's behind this."

"Wait, what?! Chase, did you hit your head or something because that doesn't make any sense?"

He had to give her credit, her timing was impeccable. "Spin, Bob, will you excuse us?" Both boys stood puzzled, unsure if they wanted to leave considering the news bomb that was just dropped on them. "Now boys. You guys are welcome to the gaming area. Go! Before I change my mind."

Spin and Bob hurriedly left as she was clearly in some mood that they definitely didn't want to be on the end of.

"I owe you an explanation." Chase went to his cot, refusing to listen to even more of her lies.

"Adam, she can't be trusted." Chase could only pray his brother would heed his warning.

"Ok will someone tell me what's going on?"

Shutting the door, she walked towards the two boys but observing their expressions, she agreed distance was probably best. "I am your mother. But there's more to the story-"

Chase picked up the stress ball that Adam had lying on the bed, he immediately began to throw it in the air. Of course she would come in, she knew exactly that he would talk to Adam and Adam was easy to be manipulated. "Just remember Adam, this is the same person who is keeping Bree away from us."

"Yeah, he's right. Why should we listen to you? Bring Bree to us and then you can talk all you want."

"Adam, you were always so much more than your strength. But I'm sorry I can't do that right now."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"You know Adam may not be the brightest, but even he's not dumb enough to fall for anything you say. You're wasting your time, anyway."

"Chase that's enough." She scoldest her youngest son. "Adam, I can't do that right now because she's not doing well." Adam felt like his heart stopped, what did she mean? Chase immediately sat into a sitting position. "She's stable. She must have recently damaged her chip, correct?"

"Yes. But Mr. Davenport and Douglas fixed it." Adam breathed out. Chase was urging him to not trust her, and he was right in that but regardless of their feelings, she had answers.

"They did, but it's not the original so it's more sustainable to the virus." Staring at Adam who was in such disbelief, she often questioned what it would have been like had she raised the boys? "I'm aware that Douglas worked with Krane and they once had you three under the Triton App."

"Mr. Davenport blocked the Triton App on our chips."

"Chase, please stop and listen to me. Krane is working on an army, but he sees you three as a threat. Yes, there is a block on your chips but it doesn't mean that your bodies haven't been affected. The virus is like cancer to your chips. He didn't want it quck and painless, he wants to afflict as much pain as possible. That's why I removed your chips. To keep you alive longer until I figured something out."

"I know I'm not the smartest, but why now? You want us to trust you. But you really haven't given us a reason to." Adam said in such a soft tone, that he Chase wondered if he heard him correctly.

"You're right" She hung her head down before looking at her two sons "You two deserve answers." She took a seat on the cot. " I used to work with Krane's brother. At one time, we were even good friends. I was being blackmailed, though. Deckard and I were working on a project that was going to be a science breakthrough. You guys are aware of S.H.I.E.L.D, right?"

"You work for the Avengers, that's so cool!"

'Adam!"

"The movies kind of turned it into a joke, but S.H.I.E.L.D. does exist." Chase got off the bed intrigued with where she was going with this. "The world was in need of superheroes. In college, Douglas and I had an engineering class that was informative on robotics."

"Androids?" At the mention of robotics, Chase immediately thought back to Marcus.

"Yes. There was a problem there, androids burnt out too quickly. So Douglas and I had dated for a while, and we were going to make a scientific breakthrough. Bionics in humans. Of course, Douglas was set on his bad boy ways and I was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. which made this very top secret. Of course, they are always two steps ahead of you."

"Yeah of course, let's just stick a chip into these kid's necks. Let's just pray it doesn't kill them." Chase replied in such a sarcastic tone.

"If our chips are supposed to kill us, can't you just recreate us a new one?"

"Yeah Adam, because that's working so well for Bree right now." Chase said angrily.

"You see there's that tone! Speaking of Bree-"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you three. Do you understand? "

"Just get to the point about Krane." Chase spoke in such disdain that even Sarah was hesitant over this side of Chase.

"Krane's brother found out about you three. He was such a wildcard but then he talked about liquid bionics. He had seen that the chip worked but he wanted to push it further. Deckard was a loose cannon, a traitor to be more concise. Redemption was never something he wanted for himself. Some people just want to watch the world burn. Well, there was an explosion in the lab."

"That's why you gave us up. To protect yourself?" Adam questioned.

"No I did it to protect you three. Donald was never thrilled with the idea of bionics in children, honestly now I understand why he was so against it. I failed you three as a parent because I didn't see you as kids. I saw you as an answer to a solution. But Douglas was spiraling out of control, he was having money problems and Donald had kicked him out of Davenport Industries because he found out about you three. At the time, Douglas stood for everything I was against. I didn't want you three as Bionic Thugs or Villians. I wanted you three to be heroes."

"But yet we're locked up? That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense." Adam sighed, he wanted desperately to believe her. I mean they were able to forgive Douglas. She was redeemable, right?

"I did a horrible thing, I know. But all I could think about was you three. I had called Donald to come get you kids and explained that Douglas was out of his mind at that point and I had to go away. I made him promise that he would never mention me to you three because you all deserved better. He promised he would raise you as heroes. Considering the world had never seen bionic heroes, that's why he hid you in the basement. I know it wasn't ideal. But honestly, Donald was so young when he took you three in and the whole concept of the government coming in and taking you away was too much for him. Let's face it your Uncle Donald-"

"Our father-" Chase and Adam both replied. Yes, they learned to forgive Douglas but Donald was the one who raised him, he had earned the right to be called their father. Besides, Douglas liked being the cool Uncle. He didn't like the idea of fatherly responsibilities anyway.

"Your right he did raise you and I'm so proud of how you three turned out. I just meant this was all new. And unknowingly it still spiraled out of control. I was young and I was scared. Krane is doing this because of me and he's going to try to take the same route and annihilate the world we live in. He wants to destroy us, and the rest of the world he just wants to control. I'm trying to fix this. But you have to trust me."

"What about Bob and Spin? Where do they fit in this?" Chase questioned, Adam stared deeply at Sarah wondering what response she would cook up. There was doubt in his eyes as he tried to understand her. First, there was Marcus: who pretended to be their friend. Then there was Douglas who originally wanted to control them, thankfully he came around. But could she be trusted?

"Krane is working on an army. They've already stolen equipment from the Pentagon. Those boys don't realize this but the Triton App had little effect on them. When we found them, their chips had been fried. I was able to fix their chips but they have no recollection of their pasts and we have no clue into who they even were. I thought if we could train them but Bob has no desire to fight anyone unless it's over who took the last cupcake. And Spin well we call him Spin because that's what he does."

"So how are we supposed to take on Krane's army in here?" Sarah's phone beeped, a sad smile was plastered on her face as she looked up at the phone to see it was a text from Douglas replying he was there

"That's the thing...you're not. This doesn't have to be a prison. Until I can come with a fix for this virus, you three aren't going anywhere. I'll make arrangements for you two to visit Bree. But neither of you two are ready to fight anyone. Chase, you destroyed a vital piece of your chip: your commando app. You're lucky you didn't take out yourself. Adam, your heart rate and blood pressure went thru the roof. Fighting will just get you two killed faster. And that's one chance I'm not willing to take. I'm working on a temporary fix. Now if you'll excuse me." It was painfully clear in both of their eyes that they hated her, that they saw her as the warden. If she couldn't get them to forgive her, she could always make new memories for them. Once Krane was out of the picture, they could finally be the family they should have been all those years ago.

* * *

"Chase, do you believe her?"

"Some of it does make sense, but I don't know. Adam, she erased memories from when we were growing up and she's keeping us locked up."

"True. But Evil Uncle Daddy did the same and we forgave him." Well surprisingly, Adam did have a point.

"I heard her talking and she plans on killing Krane's army. Those kids are just under the Triton App, I mean we didn't know what we were doing when we were under. Killing them is not the answer, we just need to contain his soldiers. But I'll tell you what, we're getting out of here, that's for sure."

"Once more I realize I'm not the smartest cookie out there, but how do you plan on getting us out of here when we don't have our bionics?"

"I wish Bob and Spin were here right now but we're just going to have to wing it. At dinner, I want you to distract the guard. Make a scene of some sort and swipe his badge."

"Oh like Leo's magic tricks?"

"Exactly. Then we'll go get Bree and we'll get out of this place. Once we're out, and Douglas can work on our chips and then we can take out Krane's army."

"Not exactly the best plan but it's all we got so worth a short." Adam could sense the frustration and worry from Chase. He remembered at one time he thought grunting could get them place to place faster, but this was much bigger than that. If this plan failed, they would separate them. Worry already was etched on his face at the thought of Bree sick and in trouble. What would he do without Chase? God, he missed , Tasha, Douglas and Leo. Now, was definitely one of those times he would do anything for help from Leo.

"Alright you two, it's dinner time. And apparently you've been given privileges to see your sister. Any funny business and I guarantee I'll take that away faster than you think."

"You just love this, don't you? All we've ever done is save people, we put our lives on the line for people like you and you still think we're the bad guy. Tell me Graham, I go to sleep at night knowing I've done good. How do you sleep at night?"

Chase's question should have guilted him, but it had little effect on him. "I sleep at night knowing that you three will get me a big fat paycheck, fame and publicity. Even superheroes have to answer to someone. You won't be here forever, and just as soon as you get out, you three will work for me."

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Adam blurted out, a laugh escaped as this guy seriously thought they would ever turn to him for leadership.

"We'll see about that." Graham mocked.

* * *

The hallways were not properly lit, but her silhouette still lit up in his eyes as she walked closer towards them. "Hello Douglas."

Her long dark hair cascaded down her back, she was still as beautiful as he rememberd. Douglas tried his best to throw away that thought as the kids were his main concern "Where are the kids?"

"I realize how this looks, but Douglas this is in their best interests."

"Locking them up? I've done some rotten some things, but this is low even for you."

"Low? You wanna talk about low? I busted my ass to get on this case. When low and behold I assess their chips, only to find a doomsday virus implanted there. The virus is like cancer to their systems, I can take their chips out but the damage has already been done. I can't stop this but I can slow it down. And I don't even have the research to rebuild their chips. I'm excellent with androids but this was always your speciality."

"So if I tell you how to fix their chips, you'll let them go? You'll let them come back home?"

"It's not that simple, Douglas! This is all Krane-this isn't about you or even the kids. This is about getting revenge for something I did. He will kill us all. And now thanks to you, he's implanted himself with bionics! I did what I had to do! The only regret I have is what it's doing to them now. I can't believe you would be so stupid to work with him. "

"Me? Seriously? You're seriously going there?

"We're terrible people who do terrible things. Help me, Dougie. We can all be a family again, isn't that what you want, too? We just have to eliminate Krane. We can do this." She reached her hand out towards Douglas, in a quick instant he allowed himself to be led off towards her lab.

* * *

Time was going by so slow, had it really only been 20 minutes? Patience was never his strong suit, his mind began to play all sorts of different scenarios. _'I have bionics'_ Leo continually repeated " _I can do this. And no one is going to mess with my family_.' He was aware of the promise he made Douglas but whether or not they cared to admit it, they needed him. Grabbing one of the weapons, Leo examined his new bionic arm. 'I can do this.'

* * *

The serum began to work thru Bree's veins, her body was no longer as weak as it was but truthfully she still felt like a freight train slammed into her body. She tried to get up to go search for her brothers when dizziness struck her. She must have stood up too fast because she soon found herself nearly falling.

As she looked up to see who had caught her, fear crept into her body as the two locked eyes. "It can't be."

 **So hopefully that didn't suck too bad? Next chapter is the big escape and danger is still around the corner. Not to mention, who's with Bree?**


	5. Renegades

**Chapter 5: Renegades**

 **A/N: Ok I'm reposting this chapter, as I forget an important aspect towards the end. So I fixed the ending. I want to thank those who've taken time to read this story, follow it, or favorite it. Means a lot. I'm not the best at writing action-writing is not my strong suit but I enjoy it. I don't know how many times I can watch a movie or tv show and somehow want to incorporate it into the story. Definitely The Scorch Trials inspired the escape scene. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

She could hear her heart beating out of her chest, it had to be a lie. He couldn't be alive "Marcus?" Her voice trembled as she said his name. Ever since the incident where Marcus tried to kill all of them, his name became like Voldemort, they all refused to speak it.

"In the flesh."Bree pushed his helping hand away.

"Don't touch me." Marcus smirked, he guessed he deserved that. "How are you-"

"Alive? Don't worry it's not as complicated as you think." He took a seat beside Bree on her bed. As Marcus kept a watchful eye on Bree, he noticed how much he was making her uncomfortable so he stood up as to show a sign of good faith. "I was dead, but you're mother fixed me right up."

"Don't call her that!" Bree practically shrieked. "She is _NOT_ my mother."

"Whatever. I don't care about your family drama. Anyway, she said she had one last mission for me." Marcus began to pace the room. "Relax, it's not to kill you. If anything, it's to protect you three."

"Protect us? " Bree scoffed "You tried to kill us!" She was more reminded her former friend.

"I get that they always said Chase was the smart one, but I have to tell you Cupcake, I really would have thought you would have figured it out by now. I never mattered. I still don't. But you three do. At the end of the day, I'm just whoever they want me to be. But you three-"Marcus turned away from Bree not wanting to face her in his moment of weakness. "It's part of why I was always so jealous of you guys."

Bree knew if her brothers were here they would criticize her lack of clarity, but all she could see as she looked at Marcus was just a lost boy.

"Jealous? What was there to be jealous of? "Our lives are not as perfect as you think. Our father kept us locked in a basement for all of our lives, which we later found out was not actually our father but our uncle. No, our real father just wanted to use us for petty crimes. Our mother is holding us hostage or working with the guys who are keeping us locked here. Not to mention, I have no idea if Chase and Adam are even ok, or if anyone in my family is for that matter. And let's not forget the cherry on top: we have a psycho killer trying to kill us and take over the world. But sure go ahead, be jealous."

Marcus laughed for the first time in ages it seemed. "True. But did you creator leave you to die? He was always obsessed about you guys. You would think I would be the one to make him proud. I had your speed, Adam's strength, and I was just as smart as Chase, if not smarter. I was everything you guys were, but apparently I wasn't the one he wanted. But there's no rest in peace. She digs me up and reprograms me once more just to be you three's bodyguard. Maybe this is my chance for redemption."

"Forget about what everyone wants from you," Bree motioned for Marcus to sit beside her "What do you want? Sooner or later, Marcus you have to make the decision for yourself. Do you want to be the villian or the hero?"

"I want to change." Marcus softly replied, his voice breaking as he uttered that sentence.

"Then do it. We were once friends. I don't think all that was an act."

"It wasn't, well not all of it, anyway."

"So what exactly are we up against?" Bree as she shifted topics. For the first time tonight, she was given hope.

* * *

As Chase, Adam, Spin and Bob all sat the table they looked around at the guards trying to decipher the weakest link.

"That one?" Chase questioned the group as he pointed out a guard to Adam and the others.

"He stays on his phone all the time. While we train, I'm almost confident he's watching Netflix. He's your easiest target." Spin replied to Chase.

"So what do I do?" Bob asked, anxiously awaiting for his role.

"Where's the infirmary?" Bob was confused with the terms Chase was referring to.

"Do you mean like the hospital?"

"Yes!"

""Oh as soon as you leave, it's straight down the hall, 3 doors to the left, or maybe it's the right." Bob stood up and turned his body sideways, in an effort to recall which direction. He then raised his left arm "Yeah, it's the left."

"Ok good. I want you two to stay near, if there is a way you can retrieve our chips that would be great, but it's not top priority. The top priority is distracting them so we can escape. "

"I get where you're going with this." Bob remarked in agreement. Distraction? More like a chance for destruction.

As they watched Agent Graham disappear from the cafeteria with two of the other guards, they knew their watchful eye just gave them the perfect opportunity.

"You know what to do, right?" Chase once more questioned Adam. It wasn't that he didn't think Adam was listening, but you could easily say Adam had A.D.D. He was always easily distracted and there was almost a 90% chance that Adam had selective hearing and could only hear what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, Chase. I know what to do. But just in case, do you think in this scenario the distraction dance would work?" Chase rolled his eyes.

"No Adam, no distraction dance. "

"Fine. Alright, Alright. I'm going."

As Adam walked up to the guard, he gave a quick wink to his brother and his new friends. "Umm, we were told we could go see our sister."

"I don't think I ever got authorization for that. But why don't you be good kid and sit back down? I'm aware you don't have your 'bionics' so you can't touch me."

"Really?" Adam threw a punch to his jaw and watched the man go down to the floor. 'What the hell?' Adam muttered to himself, "Guys!" The other boys ran over to his side. Adam only punched him, "This wasn't me!."

Chase bent down to check his pulse "He's still breathing."

"Yeah but you guys won't be if you keep wasting time." The boys all watched the girl, much of Bob and Spin's past remained a blur, but she was clear as day. She was the one who helped them escape last time. "Hi boys! Don't worry, it's just a temporary paralytic drug. He's fine, but I'm serious you guys won't be if we don't leave now."

Adam quickly took the badge and the guard's weapon. "Who are you?" Chase asked.

"Long story short, I'm your new best friend. But you can call me Kate. I understand you don't trust me and that's fine, but we are together on a common enemy: Victor Krane. The bastard ruined my life, he knows I escaped and there's a target over my head but right now you guys need me as much as I need you."

"It's ok guys, we can trust her. We know her." Both boys assured Chase and Adam.

* * *

"I still can't believe you never told me that story." Douglas softly remarked as he and Sarah continued to work on the schematics from the kids chips. "I mean we could have found a way to escape together."

"It was better that way. What kind of life would that be for them? Constantly looking over their shoulders, I mean I know it was no better with Donald but least they were safe. And you? What the hell were you thinking getting involved with Krane? I get it he was the highest bidder, but did it not strike you as odd when he wanted your research only to start implanting himself with bionics."

"Well I certainly didn't see this coming. But I have changed" Seeing her smile again almost made Douglas forget the mission ahead. "And they really are great kids."

"This is useless!" Sarah released a frustrated groan. "There's no fix. I can't lose them." A silent tear rolled down her cheek "Not again."

"I got it. Just come home with us, we can work on it together. Donald helped me repair Bree's chip, I know he can be a little bit of a narcissist, but he really is a genius and Chase-"

"There's too much pressure on their systems when they use their bionics." The dark circles under her eyes revealed that she hadn't got a proper sleep since the kids arrived at the facility. She wanted nothing more to bond with them, but that couldn't happen as long as Death still stalked them. Rubbing her eyes, she wasn't even sure what day of the week it was. "But you're right, I can't do this anymore."

"Donald has a safe house. Their capsules, food. and there's a bionic security perimeter. So we don't have to worry about Krane."

"That's good."

"Yeah that's not going to happen. You're not going anywhere and neither are they." Graham says as he pointed a gun at the pair.

It didn't make senese, Graham was just looking for his big break, fame. How could helping Krane benefit him? "Graham, what are you doing?"

"All makes sense now. At first, I was ready to cash in on those kids. Movie deals or tv shows, a book...Hell, kids love superheroes these days. Just putting their name out there would get us millions. But then I thought, why push millions when I can have so much more? The president cleared them as a nonthreat to society."  
Douglas pushed Sarah behind them.

"Aw that's cute. There's a bigger picture. You see this is about getting on the right team. You can't win this time."

"Why? You have to know how this is going to end." Sarah continued to try to talk some sense into him, but it was like talking to a brick wall.

"It was nothing personal"

"He's going to kill you. What do you think is going to happen after he kills us? You think he's just going to have you as his wing man? His right hand man? No! He's going to see you as someone in his way." Sarah inhaled sharply "You're an agent, Graham. You're supposed to protect and serve."

"Yeah and I've been the joke. I finally got my break and then you guys freaking took it away."

"You're really winning your case here,buddy." Douglas replied sarcastically. Sarah gently elbowed him urging him to knock it off.

"Do you have any idea how difficult this was? The sacrifices and decisions I had to make? It would have never worked out with those kids so I made a decision. That's what I do. I'm a survivor. You should know exactly all about that."

"Yeah well have fun suriving this." Douglas pulled out a gun and aimed at Agent Graham. However, it was thrwarted as Krane geoleaped into the room.

"How did you-"

"It really wasn't that difficult." In that instant, he had Graham under the Triton App. "I find I can be quite persuasive."

"What do you want?"

"Graham, bring up the feed" Upon looking at the monitors, Graham noticed that somehow the kids were planning an escape. Douglas and Sarah looked at each other cautiously. Krane groaned in anger, "Don't just stand there. Bring them to me!"

"Which one of you shall be first? Eeenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo-"

* * *

"You left them behind?" Adam questioned, trying to decipher her motives. Well, Chase wanted him to be more aware of his surroundings so he was trying.

"There's no time for this story. I left and came back and they were gone. I felt horrible about it, but there's no time. We have to get your sister and get the hell out of here."

"Why are you helping us?" Chase asked, he strangely felt some kind of connection to her.

"I heard about the Pentagon. I know what he's doing and we have to act soon. You guys were cleared today. President doesn't see you as a threat and ordered your release. But yet, you're still here. That agent guy is working for the other team, I don't know who he's working for but you better pray it's not Krane."

As Adam and Chase neared the infirmary, they were shocked at what they saw: Marcus was sitting beside Bree on her hospital bed.

"Get away from our sister!" Adam's maddened tone did reach Marcus as he quickly got up off the bed.

"Relax guys, it's ok. He's with us. I know what you're thinking, but Marcus is not the same guy we knew"

"Bree, what did she do to you?" Chase questioned. Is it possible that they brainwashed Bree? I mean she knew how Marcus was, why would she trust him?

"She reprogrammed him, he's not evil anymore. Chase, Adam, I'm begging you trust me on this."

The alarms began to blare indicating the escape, Kate groaned as did the other boys. "Shit! There's no time."

"Hey guys, we have bigger problems. They're coming! I repeat They're coming!" Bob warned.

"Can you walk?" Chase tenderly asked his sister, "Adam, Bob try covering the door. Kate, Spin-"

"What about our bionics?" Kate motioned to Spin to forget about that right now, they'll figure something out later but there was no way they would even get near that lab right now.

"I don't have my super speed and I'm still a little weak but I think I can. Chase, I know I'm putting a lot on the line with Marcus, but for some reason I trust him on this. And I mean what about her? We don't know her..."

"We'll just let this play out and then we'll sneak off if we have to." Chase responded as he looked around at Marcus and Kate. One had tried to kill them in the past and the other could be playing them.

"Chase, without my strength I can't hold off any longer" Adam reminded his younger brother.

"Yeah but I can." Marcus reminded the others as he thought of his bionics. Adam look over to Chase's approval, right now he was their only option. "Just stay back." They still felt unsure of Marcus but like he told Bree, they would assess the situation and when the time came they would sneak off if they had to.

When the three guards entered the room, the group was uncertain on Marcus' loyalty. The others watched as Marcus drew up an energy ball, raising the guards up in the air, it seemed he still had that old trick up his sleeve. As they fell to the ground, the guards were knocked unconscious. "That should buy us a few extra minutes. Let's go." They immediately took off running to the escape.

"We're not far from the main gate." Kate spoke as they all continued to run. Adam was ready to pick Bree up but she stressed to him that she was fine and she could carry on.

The alarms continued to blare and their hearts continued to race with each step they took. "There it is!" One of them shouted as they neared the gate. Chase began to swipe the badge but had no prevail. "Shit, they must have shut down all access."

"This can't be happening." Bree whispered to her brother, Adam laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Chase! Adam! Think about what you're doing." Graham warned as walked closer.

"Open the door,Graham!" Chase warned. Kate had already proven herself as an asset and Marcus still had his bionics. Mr. Davenport taught them enough martial arts that they were confident they could take them on if necessary.

"Should I? Marcus asked.

"I won't ask again, Graham. We may not have our bionics right now, but he does. And believe me when I say, you don't want to know what he's capable of."

"I'm on your side. You're safer in here then you are out there. What do you think is going to happen when you leave here? I'm doing you kids a favor."

"He's lying. Look at his eyes" The glowing green indicated that he was under the Triton App. "Oh God, Krane's here!" Kate began to have a panic attack as she thought about what he would do to her. She knew it was risky searching for them, but Bob and Spin were her brothers, maybe not biologically, but they were the closest thing she had to a family. The Davenport kids were her only chance of freedom, they were the only ones who held enough power to destroy Krane.

"You really think you kids are a match for Krane?" Graham mocked. "This will be fun. Oh, the party is just beginning."

"Marcus do it!" Chase, Bree and Adam all responded in agreement.

By some unknown reason, the door began to open and they were all shocked when they saw who was on the other side.

"Leo?" Bree and Adam both exclaimed. Chase looked back and smiled.

"Well that certainly was not easy to hack into." Leo joked

Leo worried when he saw Marcus alive and was about to throw an energy ball his way when Bree and Adam stopped. "Don't do it. It's ok."

Graham began to press a remote trying to block access to the door. The other guards backed up in fear, but Graham continued to thrwart their escape as he pulled out his gun. There was no way he could go back into that room with Krane without those kids.

"We will find you! " Graham began shooting at the kids. Leo saw that they were still in danger as Graham had ordered the main door to close. Chase had made it just in time as the doors shut. Immediately, he worked on frying the circuit to the door.

"Where's Douglas?" Leo questioned the group.

"What?! Chase exclaimed. This could not be happening.

"Oh God," Bree hesitated squeezing her brother's hand for assurance.

"He went in looking for you guys. I assumed that's what the alarm was about." Leo sighed.

Marcus wanted so bad to feel something for his creator. Regret. Anger. Denial. Happiness. Anything. But yet he felt nothing. "We have to go. If Krane had that agent under the Triton App, then he's near. Trust me, he'll figure something out! You go back now and you're all dead! That's not what he would want."

"No!" Kate sobbed as she caught Spin in her arms. The group had been so focused on Douglas and what just happened that they didn't notice that Spin had got hit and was heavily bleeding from his chest.

"Adam, take Spin. Leo, give us an update."

"We're somewhere near the desert. About two hours from home. I sent Big D our coordinates but there's no signal. So I have no way of knowing if he even got the message. I don't know what to do, guys."

Marcus uttered under his breath "There's a shock."

Her voice broke as she realized that slowly Spin was dying. " I have a hideout but it's not a guarantee. He knows we escaped they'll find this place and there's not enough time. There's so much blood. I can't stop it. " Leo gave up his jacket allowing Kate to hold pressure to his wound. Kate once more repeated "I can't stop it!"

"It'll have to do for right now." Being mission leader, Chase took pride in leading but for the first time Chase was clueless on where to begin "We don't have our bionics, Leo."

"About your place, could we get a message out once we got there?" Leo asked the unknown girl, he had to believe in the moment that if his siblings trusted her she had to be good on some level. He still had his doubts about Marcus, though."  
"It's a small workstation, but yes, I believe it'll work. But we have to be quick." Kate reminded.

"Can you take us there?" Chase asked, hoping their new friend could help them.

 **Comments. Suggestions? I have plans for Marcus...Kate is one we can trust and the show never really said what her bionic ability was but that she had the commando app (Douglas later gave her a sonic scream) But for the sake of the story, I'm giving her smarts as well. Next chapter will include an introduction to Spikette. There is stuff that happened in some of the episodes that I want to include in the chapter, so we'll see some of it again. This story is not meant to be a long story. I wanted to develop a bond between Kate and Chase because on the show Chase doesn't really have anyone. But there is still danger all around. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
